etat_des_lieuxfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Top Sites
Table des matières 1. Introduction 2. Alexa.com : les Top sites par le Traffic Rank 3. Google.com : Les Top 10 sites web par le nombre d’utilisateurs 4. Méthode PageRank selon l’article « The PageRank Citation Ranking: Bringing Order to the Web » 5. Critique de la méthode utilisée par Alexa et Google (PageRank) selon l’article « Page quality: in search of an unbiased web ranking » 6. Seomoz.com : Le Top 10 sites web par le MozRanket le Moztrust TopSiteshttp://www.pcmag.com/encyclopedia_term/0,1237,t=topsite&i=53002,00.asp « Il s’agit d’une page Web qui contient une liste de liens d'autres sites Web. L'ordre de cette liste est basé sur le nombre de « clics » qu’effectuent les utilisateurs sur chaque site. Plus le nombre de « clics » est important et plus le site grimpe dans la liste. Les administrateurs Web utilisent Topsites afin d’analyser l’influence des sites web via le trafic des visiteurs. Le format d’écriture est PHP, bien que d'autres langues soient utilisées. » Webanalytiqueshttp://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Audience_d'un_site_Web « L'audience d'un site Web (également appelée Web analytics) permet de quantifier la fréquentation d'un site en fonction d'indicateurs tels que le nombre de visiteurs uniques, les pages vues, les visites, la durée moyenne des visites etc. Elle regroupe la mesure, la collecte, l'analyse et la présentation de données provenant d'Internet utilisées afin de comprendre et d'optimiser l'utilisation du Web. » Introduction Classer les sites Web est une immense tâche, car elle concerne une population de sites évaluée à 207 millions d’unités déjà en 2010. Les sites les mieux classés sur la toile n’y arrivent pas par hasard. Ce sont des sites qui pratiquent de bonnes méthodes SEO. Toutes ces pratiques servent à générer plus de trafic sur le site. Outre les exigences logistiques de plateformes informatiques et de logiciels de classement, le Ranking ''des sites nécessite le choix pertinent de clés de tri. C’est pour cela que l’analyse ne portera pas sur les classements journalistique comme le classement annuel du ''Times magazine, mais sur les classements professionnels de Google, d’Alexa,…. À côté des clés triviales de nombre de visiteurs uniques adoptées par Google, on en trouve d’autres plus élaborées comme le traffic rank d’Alexa ,MozRank et MozTrust de Seomoz. Pour un responsable de site Web la diversité des échelles de classement est sans soute une aubaine pour s’auto- évaluer, analyser la concurrence, orienter son benchmark, inspirer une question de recherche marketing dans le but ultime de prise de décision. Il est évident que le gestionnaire cherchera la sélection de classement qui sert le mieux ces tâches d’analyse. Bref, dans notre cas, nous allons présenter les Top sites selon ''Google, Alexa et Seomoz, dont la notoriété est en soi une garantie de fiabilité du classement fourni. De plus, ces compagnies utilisent des échelles de classement très distinctes. Ainsi, pour Google, le rang est déterminé par le nombre de visiteurs uniques, tandis qu’Alexa attribue le rang en fonction de la moyenne de visiteurs uniques et pages vues par ces utilisateurs. Enfin pour Seomoz le rang est tributaire de la qualité des liens entrants (''quality of the incoming links). '' Comment ces échelles de classement sont-elles déterminées et quels Top sites en découlent? Qu’apprend-on de nouveaux sur ces Top sites? Voici des questions auxquelles vous trouverez des réponses dans les sections qui suivent. Alexa.com: les Top sites par le ''Traffic Rank Fondée en 1996, cette entreprise basée à San Francisco, propriété du groupe notoire Amazon, se présente comme le fournisseur leader de Web metrics (métriques web) gratuites dans le monde, destinées aux entreprises à des fins d’usages en analyse de la compétition, de benchmark et de recherche marketing. Sa surveillance du Web concerne 30 millions de sites répartis sur 125 pays. Les données recueillies sur le site Alexa.com présentent un grand intérêt pour les utilisateurs et cela est observé par l’affluence mensuelle de 6 millions de visiteurs. Alexa, à travers la mise en avant de son argument « Get accurate measurement of your site's traffic with analytics certified by Alexa.com» cherche à consolider un positionnement de firme à mesures fiables. L’entreprise affirme avoir multiplié ses sources et remanié ses algorithmes depuis avril 2008. Le classement d’Alexa repose sur l’indicateur [Alexa Traffic Rank]http://www.alexa.com/siteinfo/google.com calculé en utilisant la combinaison des moyennes quotidiennes des utilisateurs et des pages vues sur une période de trois mois. Cet indicateur reflète donc à la fois le nombre de visiteurs du site ainsi que le nombre de pages vues par ces visiteurs. Moyennant son Traffic Rank, Alexa présente 3 types de classements : le premier classement est global, c’est-à-dire tous pays confondus et toutes catégories de sites confondues. Le second est géographique, c’est-à-dire par pays, et enfin le dernier est divisé par catégorie (17 au total). Nous étudierons le classement global dont nous nous limiterons à son Top 10. qq.com |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 9;" | style="background: rgb(230, 238, 213); border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt; border-style: none solid solid; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"| 8. | style="background: rgb(230, 238, 213); border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt 0px; border-style: none solid solid none; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"| wikipedia.org | style="background: rgb(230, 238, 213); border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt 0px; border-style: none solid solid none; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"| blogger.com | style="background: rgb(230, 238, 213); border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt 0px; border-style: none solid solid none; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"| msn.com | style="background: rgb(230, 238, 213); border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt 0px; border-style: none solid solid none; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"| blogger.com | style="background: rgb(230, 238, 213); border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt 0px; border-style: none solid solid none; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"| blogger.com | style="background: rgb(230, 238, 213); border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt 0px; border-style: none solid solid none; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"| blogspot.com | style="background: rgb(230, 238, 213); border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt 0px; border-style: none solid solid none; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"|taobao.com |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 10;" | style="border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt; border-style: none solid solid; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"| 9. | style="border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt 0px; border-style: none solid solid none; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"| blogger.com | style="border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt 0px; border-style: none solid solid none; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"| baidu.com | style="border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt 0px; border-style: none solid solid none; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"| baidu.com | style="border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt 0px; border-style: none solid solid none; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"| msn.com | style="border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt 0px; border-style: none solid solid none; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"| msn.com | style="border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt 0px; border-style: none solid solid none; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"| qq.com | style="border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt 0px; border-style: none solid solid none; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"|live.com |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 11; mso-yfti-lastrow: yes;" | style="background: rgb(230, 238, 213); border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt; border-style: none solid solid; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"| 10. | style="background: rgb(230, 238, 213); border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt 0px; border-style: none solid solid none; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"| yahoo.co.jp (Japon) | style="background: rgb(230, 238, 213); border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt 0px; border-style: none solid solid none; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"| myspace.com | style="background: rgb(230, 238, 213); border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt 0px; border-style: none solid solid none; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"| yahoo.co.jp (Japon) | style="background: rgb(230, 238, 213); border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt 0px; border-style: none solid solid none; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"| twitter.com | style="background: rgb(230, 238, 213); border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt 0px; border-style: none solid solid none; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"| qq.com | style="background: rgb(230, 238, 213); border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt 0px; border-style: none solid solid none; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"| twitter.com | style="background: rgb(230, 238, 213); border-width: 0px 1pt 1pt 0px; border-style: none solid solid none; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(179, 204, 130) rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 5.25pt; mso-border-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid #B3CC82 .75pt;" valign="top"|linkedin.com |} Sourcehttp://www.alexa.com/topsites Alexa Internet. Site de la compagnie Alexa Internet, ligne. http://www.alexa.com/topsites (Page consultée le 15 Fevrier 2013) Toutes les données apparaissant dans le tableau sont celles du trimestre finissant à la date de consultation citée. Le Top 3 présente un ordre stable depuis 3 ans : Google, Facebook et You tube. Ces sites s’imposent sur la toile dans cet ordre. Wikipédia présente un classement honorable. Sa plus mauvaise position occupée est 7ème tandis que la meilleure place occupée est 6ème en 2012, parmi plus de 200 millions de sites. Les sites qui progressent sont « Baidu.com » et « Wikipedia.org ». Twitter est stable à la 10ème position. Le tableau précédent est tout à fait factuel. Au regard des données fournies par Alexa.com, il est possible de comparer Google, Facebook, You tube, Twitter et Wikipédia sur différentes métriques et autres clés Web. * : relatif aux catégories d’âge de la population des internautes, la catégorie des « + 65 ans » est plus représentée. Analyse du tableau: Les bons résultats de Google et Facebook confirment les usages forts du Web : la recherche et la socialisation. Le taux de rebonds (vue unique de la page) est remarquablement élevé pour Wikipédia à 51.9 %. Cela peut indiquer une certaine efficacité du site à satisfaire la recherche du visiteur avec un seule page de contenu. Aussi, la durée moyenne passé sur ce site est assez courte, encore une fois pouvant signifier que l’utilisateur à de la facilité à trouver l’information recherchée en un court laps de temps. En général, un court temps de visite peut être positif si attribuable à l’efficacité du site, ou négatif si cela signifie un faible intérêt pour le site et son contenu. Aussi, une durée moyenne assez longue sur le site peut témoigner de l’intérêt des internautes pour la visite de celui-ci comme dans le cas flagrant de Facebook. Les éléments les plus aimés sur les sites sont en général le bon contenu tandis que les moins aimés sont dus à des raisons surprenantes de difficulté à naviguer, faible service à la clientèle, etc. Google.com : Les Top 10 sites web par le nombre d’utilisateurs Google livre un classement des 1000 premiers Top sites. Par rapport au Top 10, il présente un certain accord avec celui d’Alexa, mais ces deux classements sont différents sur certains points essentiels. Premièrement, les données de trafic d’Alexa sont des mesures alors que celles de''' Google sont des '''estimationshttps://support.google.com/adplanner/answer/181556?hl=en&ref_topic=15016 (comme indiqué « All traffic statistics are estimates , Traffic statistics are estimations provided by Google's own ad servers and information from AdSense publisher pages»). Deuxièmement, on observe que le classement de Google s’établie par ordre du nombre de visiteurs uniques de manière décroissante. En revanche, la méthode de tri d’Alexa est plus élaborée. L’indicateur désigné par le Traffic Rank se définie en fonction du nombre de visiteurs uniques et du nombre de pages vues par chaque visiteur sur les trois derniers mois. Pour résumer, Google classe selon l’affluence sur le site (PageRank) tandis qu’Alexa combine la mesure de l’affluence avec la consultation des pages du site. Cette deuxième mesure rend mieux compte de l’intérêt pour le site. Pour plus de détails sur la méthode PageRank selon l’article « PageRank Citation Ranking: Bringing Order to the Webhttp://ilpubs.stanford.edu:8090/422/ » L’article décrit alors une méthode, appelée «PageRank» afin d’attribuer un rang à un site web de façon objective, qui tient compte de l’intérêt et de l’attention qu’accorde les utilisateurs à ces pages. La méthode «PageRank» peut analyser efficacement plus de 518 millions d’hyperliens. L’intuition derrière l’usage de la méthode est d’utiliser des informations externes à la page web elle-même : ses backlinks (ou les liens retour, qui sont les liens pointant vers le site en question). Une des utilisations de la méthode «PageRank» permet, entres autres, de déterminer quel type de page web peut être pertinent pour un segment précis de consommateurs. Critique de la méthode utilisée par Alexa et Google (PageRank) selon l’article «Page quality: in search of an unbiased web ranking» Cet article met en lumière les biais possible lors du positionnement des Top sites par les grandes firmes, telle qu’Alexa et PageRank, par exemple. Certains faits importants : les moteurs de recherches tendent à présenter, dans leurs résultats, les pages les plus populaires, qui deviennent par le fait même plus populaire, et ainsi de suite. Ce phénomène, appelé «richer-get-richer», tend à négliger certaines pages internet qui pourraient être d’une grande qualité, selon la recherche de l’internaute. L’analyse proposée par cet article propose une nouvelle dimension à prendre en considération lors du «ranking» des sites Internet : la qualité des pages. . L’analyse met en lumière la différence entre ce nouveau critère et ceux utilisés par les moteurs, tel que PageRank. L’analyse utilise une forme qui estime la qualité, qui tient compte de la popularité présente et le degré d’augmentation possible de la popularité d’une page (popularité fait ici référence à la fraction des utilisateurs internet qui aime une page, le nombre de visiteur sur celle-ci et la connaissance générale des utilisateurs de la page.) En déterminant d’autres facteurs afin de donner un score à une page, cela permet donc d’offrir un positionnement plus juste pour toutes les pages Internet et d’identifier les pages de qualité beaucoup plus tôt en diminuant le temps requis afin qu’elles soient remarquées. Un autre article abonde dans ce sens « Ranking web sites with real user traffic » Cet article critique la méthode traditionnelle «PageRank», qui a un intérêt limité envers le comportement de l’internaute réel. L’article discute aussi du score attribué par de grandes firmes, comme Alexa. L’analyse effectuée par Alexa ne fait pas la distinction entre le trafic créé par les moteurs de recherche et le «surf trafic». Finalement, l’analyse tend à démontrer que contrairement à la croyance populaire, les moteurs de recherche ne créer pas 100% du trafic sur Internet : les favoris sauvegardés sur les ordinateurs personnels, les pages par défaut, ainsi que la recherche directe du www dans une barre d’adresse. C’est pourquoi, lorsque l’on veut augmenter la présence de notre page sur Internet, il ne faut pas miser seulement sur les moteurs de recherche. Seomoz.com : Le Top 10 des Websites par le MozRanket le Moztrust SEOmoz's list of the top 500 domains & pages on the Web.Last UpdatedFebruary, 2013. Seomoz Inc. est une société américaine de développement de logiciel spécialisée dans les SEO et le E-Marketing. Elle classe les sites Web sur des critères différents de Google (affluence) et d’Alexa (affluence et intérêt). En effet, Seomoz base son classement sur l'intérêt et l'importance de la page par rapport à d'autres pages web de qualité. Dans ce sens, Seomoz a développé l’indicateur « MozRankhttp://www.seomoz.org/learn-seo/mozrank », c’est un score logarithmique variant de 1 à 10 qui indique l’importance d’un page web donnée sur internet. Plus la qualité des liens entrants est meilleure et plus le rang de Mozrank augmente. L’autre clé du classement Seomoz est le « Moztrusthttp://www.seomoz.org/learn-seo/moztrust », un autre score logarithmique compris entre 1 et 10, qui mesure le linktrust. Ce dernier est un trafic web provenant de sites fiables (notamment ceux d’établissements notoires) qui constitue une reconnaissance de la fiabilité de la page, c’est-à-dire du site à classer. "We determine MozTrust by calculating link “distance” between a given page and a seeded trust source on the Internet. (Think of this like six degrees of separation – the closer you are linked to a trusted website, the more trust you have yourself.)" Bibliographie Alexa Internet. Site de la compagnie Alexa Internet, ligne. http://www.alexa.com/topsites (Page consultée le 15 Fevrier 2013) Alexa Internet. Site de la compagnie Alexa Internet, ligne.http://www.alexa.com/siteinfo/google.com https://support.google.com/adplanner/answer/181556?hl=en&ref_topic=15016 (Page consultée le 17 Février 2013 Seomoz, Inc. Site de la compagnie Seomoz Inc, ligne. http://www.seomoz.org/top500 (Page consultée le 17 Février 2013) Seomoz, Inc. Site de la compagnie Seomoz Inc, ligne. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SEOmoz Seomoz, Inc. Site de la compagnie Seomoz Inc, ligne. http://www.seomoz.org/learn-seo/mozrank Seomoz, Inc. Site de la compagnie Seomoz Inc, ligne. http://www.seomoz.org/learn-seo/moztrust http://www.pcmag.com/encyclopedia_term/0,1237,t=topsite&i=53002,00.asp http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Audience_d'un_site_Web Roper, Jenny. 2013. "Be sure to put some vision in your site." Printweek 18-19. Business Source Complete, EBSCOhost (accessed February 20, 2013). Brooks, N. (2004). The Atlas rank report: How search engine rank impacts traffic. The Atlas Institute. Page, Lawrence and Brin, Sergey and Motwani, Rajeev and Winograd, Terry (1999) The PageRank Citation Ranking: Bringing Order to the Web. Technical Report. Stanford InfoLab Mark R. Meiss, Filippo Menczer, Santo Fortunato, Alessandro Flammini and Alessandro Vespignani (2008), Ranking Web Sites with Real User Traffic, Publishing in Proceedings of the 2008 International Conference on Web Search and Data Mining, pages 65-76. Junghoo Cho, Sourashis Roy, Robert E. Adams (2005), Page quality: in search of an unbiased web ranking, Publishing in 2005 ACM SIGMOD international conference on Management of date, page 551-662.